Father! Or FUO
by WereBunny87
Summary: Harry isn't the Harry everyone thinks he is. Severus is about to find that out.


**A/N: Well I wrote this years ago...and I have it posted on AO3 but I decided to bring it over here so that I can give something juicy to my ever loving friend Chakalah :3 (THIS IS A ONESHOT!)**

**Now, I am working on a one shot for her toooooo, so sadly this will have to do until I finish it (omg it's taking forever! But they are almost to the sex part so this is good lol! ) Um...WARNING: This has incest! Sex! Bashing! Good!Darkside! All that lovely stuff you expect from me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Father! Or F.U. Order!-

Severus entered through the door of Number Four Privet Drive with a grimace of distaste. His Lord and Dumbledore _both _required him to fetch the Potter brat. Of course both parties also knew that Potter was actually a Snape, but at least Voldemort had appeared genuinely concerned. Which was mildly disconcerting to say the least. It's not like he truly hated the boy though. If anything he was angry with himself. Because of his heavy inaction, his son had been mistreated all his life. And he had done nothing to help.  
Sighing, Snape shook his head to clear it of sad thoughts and then stopped dead when he actually took a good look around him. Strewn across the floor were Harry's muggle relatives. Bound, gagged, bloody, dead. Standing above them in a long flowing black fur robe was the subject of his thoughts. Harry.

"I wondered when you'd show, father." Harry's voice traveled to him in a soft rasp as he shifted to face Severus, his robe falling around his shoulders slightly as he did so. Showing off milky white shoulders riddled with angry red scars. Blood was splattered on his cheeks, but Severus could tell it wasn't his son's. Then what Harry said sunk in and he flinched.

"You know?"

Harry laughed, his green eyes sparkling. Not quite sane.  
"Of course I know. I overheard some Order members sneering about my worthlessness. I was only there as a weapon and to keep you from totally devoting yourself to the dark."

The dour man flinched once more, then scowled. Bloody Chickens.  
"How do you know that I don't care? What if I'm Light?"

Here Harry laughed even harder and he inched his way closer to his father with lithe, nimble, and graceful steps. Once in front of his father he pressed his shorter body sensually against the taller form of Severus. Severus shivered, finding it very hot all of a sudden.

"Oh father. You aren't anywhere close to being light. If I wanted to I could make you fuck me anytime I wanted and you wouldn't care if I was your son or not. Admit it." here, Harry leaned up and nibbled on the potions masters chin, causing the older wizard to shiver and draw in an unsteady breath," You'd love to fuck me on your desk. Pound me into the wall. Take me and make scream your name."

Severus growled and gripped his son's arms, absently noting that his son had no clothes on underneath his fur robe. He looked into the mesmerizing green eyes of his child and groaned. Harry was right. He was dark enough to find his own flesh and blood attractive. Enough to fuck him. To take him. And the look in his son's eyes, the look of lust and darkness, had him wanting to make his son _his _in a very intimate way.

"Why are your relatives dead?" he needed to change the subject. Otherwise...

Harry smirked in a perfect parody of the Dark Lord. Knowing...  
"I killed them. My uncle wanted to have a go with me. I had to refuse. You see...he just wasn't good enough for me."

Severus snorted even as he felt rage and possessiveness creep through him.  
"But _I_ am?"

Harry snickered and leaned forward to lick across his fathers neck.  
"Yes. More than enough."

"I take it I'm not your first?"

Harry shook his head, a smirk still on his face. Snape felt irrevocably turned on by the look.  
"No. The Twins were the first. It was hot too. They loved dominating me. I must say that I loved it too."

The older wizard groaned.  
"Who else?"

"Our Lord, The Lestrange Brothers, Barty Jr., Rosier. The Malfoy's wanted me but I just couldn't. Draco's a nice friend and all but...no. Um. Greyback, and Blaise Zabini. That's it." he licked up his father's neck again and released a moan when Severus pulled him close. "I was hoping I could convince you to fuck me when the Order appears to investigate why my wand shows signs of being used for death."

Severus blinked in surprise.  
"That would blow my cover."

Harry shrugged and ground his hips against his father's prominent erection.  
"It would be a wonderful 'Fuck you' from the both of us."

Severus couldn't help it. He threw his head back and laughed. Who knew that his son was so devious?  
Finally, when he calmed down, he cast his son a very predatorial look and grinned ferally when his boy moaned in response.

"Are you sure you want this Harry? Even though I'm your father?"

Harry moaned again and nodded his head, grinding against Severus again.

"Please, Daddy. I need you in me."

Something in the Slytherin snapped and with growl of pure arousal, picked up his young charge and in a few long strides had Harry pressed against the wall. He kissed Harry roughly, delighting in the little mewls of pleasure he was gifted with and moved to the floor.  
Wasting no time he pulled out his erection and moved the robes away from Harry's form to trail his fingers along the younger wizards opening.  
He moaned at what he found.

"You prepared yourself?"

Harry gasped when Severus dipped in a finger.

"Yes. So you could take me as hard as you want."

Severus had to hold completely still so that he wouldn't lose himself in his hands.

"I'll make you scream my name. You'll never want someone else again."

Harry arched off the ground and screamed when Severus plunged inside him, after a mild lubrication charm.

"More Daddy!" Harry screamed again, causing Severus to plow forward once more, with fervor.

He thrust in and out, snapping his hips as lust and love and heat poured through him.  
He ravished his son's lips, neck, chest. He gripped his son's cock just as the Order popped into the room.

"Scream for me, Harry. Tell them who you belong to." Severus hissed, feeling his son begin to clench around his member.

Harry nodded and Severus gathered as much power as he could around his cock and he slammed in one last time.

"Oh DADDY!" Harry screamed and arched off the floor again, clawing at his fathers back as he came all over them both.

Severus groaned and shuddered while he came deep inside Harry. His son was so beautiful like this. He planned to take his son again soon.  
He pulled out and covered his child with his fur robe after quick cleaning charms on their person. Then he put himself back into his pants and helped his son, and himself, to his feet. He placed a loving hand on his son's cheek and was surprised to see the love and devotion that shone there.

"You really love me don't you?" he whispered in awe. Much like Harry, 'love' was a foreign word to him for the most part.

Harry's eyes softened, his smile mimicking his gaze. Finally he nodded.  
"I have since I found out the truth."

"Severus?" came the headmaster's voice, full of shock.

After all, the Order members knew that Severus was Harry's real father. And it seemed they were surprised that Harry knew as well. Well...that and they'd just caught the father and son duo screwing like rabbits.

"Headmaster." Severus drawled, turning finally to face the Order. Well most of them. Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Albus.

Harry snickered at the mixed looks of disgust and horror on their faces.

"What are you doing? What happened to Harry's relatives?"

Harry laughed then and Severus gave him a fond yet exasperated look.

"I killed them of course. As for what he was doing...why Headmaster...isn't it obvious?" Harry asked coyly.

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes. He never realized before now how good his son was at acting. He supposed it ran in the family.

"How could you kill them? They always treated you so nice!" Hermione screeched in anger.

Harry's demeanor changed; suddenly he stiffened, a hard glint in his eyes. Severus shivered. It was a look he recognized. One his Lord often wore.

"And how could you have sex with that greasy git? He's disgusting! He's your father! You should feel ashamed!" yelled Ron angrily.

Severus scowled, knowing what was coming next.

"Yes, Severus my boy. This is your son. He's a murderer! Yet I find you here having sex with him. I'm very disappointed in you." Albus stated sadly.

Harry smirked suddenly and he stood so he was in front of his father then leaned back, his fathers arms automatically pulling him flush with his body.  
"Oh we knew we were related before we had sex. As for you Mudblood...the whole Order knows my _loving_ family actually hated my guts. Unless being beaten and starved is the new fashion for love." the younger Snape sneered and was surprised when his father tightened his hold.

"Never again. If I could bring them back, I'd kill them again."

Harry smiled softly and turned in his fathers embrace to plant soft, gentle kisses against Severus' lips in thanks.

"Harry! Your parents. They'd be so disappointed." Remus tried.

Harry sighed in irritation.  
"Seriously Lupin? Severus is my father. Lily was my mother. And my father is happy with me. My mother would have been happy as long as I was. So kindly keep your trap shut, traitor." the underlying threat had everyone save Severus shivering.

"I'm sorry my boy, but I can't allow you to leave."

Severus rolled his eyes and pressed his wand tip to his mark, sending out a little known S.O.S. to his Lord and nearby Death Eaters. Within moments Voldemort, Bella, the Lestrange Brothers all appeared in the Dursley's living room.

"Tsk Tsk, Harry. I thought they would have been dead by now." Voldemort drawled placing a chaste kiss to his apprentices cheek

Harry gave him a cheeky grin then stuck out his tongue.

"Put your tongue away or I'll find a better use for it." Severus and the Dark Lord commented in unison.

Harry's eyes fluttered and he moaned.  
"Promise?"

Voldemort smirked and Severus snorted.

"Whore!" screamed Ron, wand pointed at his former friend.

Harry was oblivious, his mind too busy conjuring sexual positions with both his father and his Lord. However the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters growled.

"That's rich coming from you Weasel. Especially since you have been caught screwing multiple girls. Heard you even got one pregnant before she aborted it because you blackmailed her." drawled Severus. He felt Harry stiffen in his arms.

"And _I'm_ the monster?" he murmured, but they all heard and Ron flinched. The redhead sniffed and looked around nervously even as he tried to remain aloof.

" It doesn't matter. At least I'm not a whore for the Dark."

Harry sighed and moved away from his father.  
"I lost my virginity to your Brothers, Weasley. You would have known that too if you had bothered to care about something other than your lack of fame and money."

Ron gaped.  
"But they are together with each other!"

Harry's grin was shark-like as he nodded.  
"Oh yes. They are. But they were willing to teach me what love and a kind touch were supposed to be. Without them, I wouldn't be nearly as knowledgable about a _real_ loving touch and a fake one. It was one of the reasons I knew you all were false. The Twins, the Dark Lord, even the Lestrange Brothers have shown me more kindness than _any_ of you have. Ever."

Severus sighed in gratitude.

"Well what about your father? He's never shown you kindness!"

The dark haired man winced. They had him there.

Harry turned back to his father and trailed a hand down his cheek.  
"Daddy showed me kindness by never lying to me. He's always told me the truth. In his own way he showed me kindness, as you had already made him swear to keeping his distance from me."

Severus felt his eyes prickle at the note of forgiveness in his son's voice and inclined his head in thanks.

"So, Harry-love, did you kill these filthy muggles off?" inquired Bella with an insane giggle, breaking the tender moment.

Harry smirked.  
"Of course Aunty Bella."

Rodolphus and Rabastan grinned.  
" With the curses we taught you?"

The younger wizard chuckled.  
"Of course."

They 'whooped' and turned to Bella, hands outstretched.  
"Pay up Bella."

Bella grumbled and handed over her purse full of galleons. Severus scowled and Harry shook his head. Voldemort raised a brow at the still silent headmaster, who was obviously seething at his lost weapon.

"I believe it's time to go, pet." Tom stated dryly and Harry sighed.

"Yes. I need to change into something else. This fur is getting too hot."

With a nod of amusement they all popped away before the Order could even blink.  
Harry inwardly laughed.  
Life was good.

* * *

**now before you complain about it being too fast and all that just stop. I know! It's old ok? It's quick, to the point, was actually a dream I wrote down and was never meant to be added on to.**

**There. Anyways. For those who liked it...yay!**


End file.
